


Из глубины

by Sombredancer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dream Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hate to Love, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombredancer/pseuds/Sombredancer
Summary: Рыцари Рен прибывают на Эч-То, чтобы убить Люка и Рей. Но Кайло Рен несколько не согласен с приказом Сноука.





	1. Погружаясь в омут

And then the sea swept in and left us all speechless  
_Florence + The Machine Wish That You Were Here_

***

Остров в океане выглядит точно таким же, каким воображала его себе Рей одинокими ночами на Джакку.

***

Кайло Рен выходит из шаттла первым. За ним следуют его рыцари, их шаги звенят по трапу «Ипсилона», смешиваясь с шумом дождя ночной Эч-То. Сноук сказал ему использовать нить, что связывает его с Рей, чтобы выследить её. Сноук сказал ему убить всех, кого он здесь найдёт.  
Слабое сияние зелёного, голубого и белого впереди говорит о том, что их ждали. Кайло зажигает меч и прислушивается к Силе, чтобы почувствовать, кто его противники. Это, безусловно, Скайуокер, Рей и старая изгнанница-тогрута, что некогда знала его деда. Ну что ж, он и его рыцари готовы с ними сразиться.  
Сноук сказал, что пытки, которым он подверг Кайло после его позорного возвращения со Старкиллера, пошли на пользу его духу. Но Кайло больше не склонен на слово верить Сноуку. Верховный Лидер обещал ему могущество, если он принесёт своего отца в жертву тёмной стороне, но жертвоприношение оказалось напрасным и не принесло ничего, кроме слабости.  
Магистр долго размышлял над тем, что сказал ему отец на мосту. Верховный Лидер преследует свои цели, используя его. Возможно, Кайло тоже не стоит пренебрегать своими интересами ради Первого Порядка.  
Сноук предостерегает своего ученика от участи быть соблазнённым светом, как его дед был однажды. Но смерть отца поселяет в душе падшего джедая сомнение: вдруг то, с чем он так упорно борется всю жизнь – вовсе не соблазн? Что, если это - органичное дополнение его силы, возможность, которую можно использовать в своих интересах?  
Впервые свою мощь Кайло чувствует тогда, когда ему удаётся утаить свои мысли от Верховного Лидера. И это чувство лишь нарастает.  
\- Скайуокер мой, расправьтесь с остальными, - командует он. Приказ продиктован не юношеской спесью – её всю он растерял в схватке с Рей на Старкиллере. Он знает, что из всех бывших учеников Люка лишь он один способен причинить ему вред.  
Рыцари не гнушаются ни светового оружия, ни бластеров. Они всемером должны противостоять троим, двое из которых – талантливейшие пользователи Силы из ныне существующих, так что цель оправдывает средства.  
Магистр рыцарей Рен скрещивает свой меч, рассыпающий огненными искрами, с гладким и плавным зелёным лучом меча его дяди. После того, как Рей повредила рукоятку, кристалл раскололся ещё сильнее, поэтому Кайло думает забрать свой старый меч у девчонки после схватки. Люк не испытывает злости по отношению к Кайло. Он спокойно блокирует удары племянника, но не пытается напасть. Молодого человека это злит. Это не та схватка, на которую он рассчитывал. Люк не сражается в полную силу, даже не показывает своей реальной мощи, и это вселяет в Кайло страх – вдруг границы могущества его дяди вовсе не там, где он ожидает. Магистр вращает меч над головой и наносит удар. Вопль Рей где-то за пеленой дождя отвлекает Люка лишь на мгновение, но Кайло этого хватает, чтобы красное лезвие отрубило протез противника, отбросив его вместе с мечом в лужу. Однако он не успевает нанести следующий удар - тогрута набрасывается на него со спины.  
Краем сознания Кайло ощущает, что один из его рыцарей уже погиб. Проклятая тогрута! Всё было бы куда проще, если бы её тут не было. Белый световой меч высекает искры из его металлической маски, когда мужчина падает в грязь.

***

Зал для приёмов в одном из самых дорогих отелей Корусанта встречает гостей. Гигантские помещения, ярко освещённые медовым светом, полны народа. Столы в залах ломятся от яств. У одного из этих столов стоит Бен и разглядывает пирамиду из золотых подносов, на которых лежат странные оранжевые шипастые фрукты. Отец обещал ему, что они съедят вместе мороженое в честь его возвращения с очередной миссии, но он затерялся где-то в толпе вместе с матерью. До Бена никому нет дела, ему скучно и он голоден. Он очень хочет попробовать странный оранжевый фрукт, но явно не сможет дотянуться даже до самого нижнего в пирамиде подноса. Он сосредотачивается на одном плоде, лежащем ближе всего к нему на нижнем уровне пирамиды. Тот начинает шевелиться, медленно сползает на скатерть и продолжает своё движение в сторону Бена. Мальчик воровато оглядывается. Отец запрещает ему пользоваться его Силой. «Нормальные люди так не делают», - говорит он Бену. Как будто Бен ненормальный, испорченный, неправильный. Со спины к нему подходит тогрута с пронзительно-синими глазами. Она видит, как фрукт ползёт по столу, и сердце Бена сжимается в комок от страха – она расскажет отцу, что он нарушил запрет, и Хан накажет его за это. Но женщина широко улыбается и вскидывает ладонь с растопыренными пальцами в воздух. Вместе с её ладонью все рыжие колючие плоды взмывают в воздух и зависают над подносами, образуя собой большой шипастый цилиндр. Бен смотрит на женщину с восхищением и благоговением - тогрута не стесняется своей Силы, не считает это неправильным и не боится, что кто-нибудь застанет её за этим занятием. Мальчик, пользуясь случаем, быстро подзывает к себе ближайший фрукт, хватает его, а затем впивается в него зубами. Интуиция его не подвела – плод действительно очень вкусный.  
\- Ты Бен, верно? – говорит она.  
Бен кивает и с упоением облизывает пальцы, по которым течёт сладкий фруктовый сок.  
\- Я Асока Тано. Я знала твоего дедушку.  
Мальчик восхищённо смотрит на неё:  
\- Правда? Каким он был?  
\- Он был отличным другом и джедаем. И, кстати, таким же одарённым, как ты, - ладонь тогруты ласково проводит по непослушным чёрным волосам Бена.  
\- С чего вы взяли, что я одарённый? – спрашивает мальчик, и голос его струится горечью.  
\- Я иногда вижу видения Силы. Я видела в одном из них расцвет твоей мощи.

***

Пока тогрута занята подоспевшим на помощь рыцарем Рен, Кайло отползает прочь и озирается. Все его противники заняты рыцарями, и он имеет все шансы и возможности помочь кому-то из своего отряда расправиться с одним из обитателей Эч-То. Доля секунды на решение – и вместо Люка он выбирает Рей. Девушка стоит на краю обрыва, отчаянно пытаясь отбиться сразу от двух рыцарей Рен. Один воин из отряда вскидывает руку, и фамильный меч Скайуокеров, который так надеялся вернуть себе Кайло, летит прочь и скрывается в чёрной пучине ночного моря. Следующий удар будет смертельным, мужчина чувствует это. Чувствует страх Рей, её слабость. Но нужна ли ему её гибель на самом деле? Если подумать, она выгодна только Сноуку. Кайло знает, что он потеряет вместе с девчонкой. Красный огонь вырывается из груди замахнувшегося на девушку рыцаря Рен за секунду до того, как чей-то мощный толчок Силы сбрасывает её со скалы. Кайло смотрит, как её фигура серым пятном ударяется о чёрную гладь и уходит на дно. Бок мужчины пронзает боль – второй рыцарь Рен не намерен терпеть предательство. Кайло хватает его за глотку своей Силой и душит, на ходу соображая, что делать с Рей. Она жила на планете-пустыне. Она не умеет плавать. Она не умеет входить в воду правильно. Она ударилась о волны всем своим телом, что равносильно падению на скалы. Она без сознания. Можно считать, что с мусорщицей покончено. Если только сам Кайло этого хочет.  
Рыцарь Рен освобождается от удушающего захвата своего магистра и резким ударом отправляет Кайло вслед за Рей. Кайло не возражает против такого исхода.

***

Они сидят в кафетерии на нижних уровнях отеля. Все на приёме, поэтому в кафетерии тихо и пусто. Бен задумчиво смотрит на мороженое, которое ему купила тогрута, и о чём-то размышляет. Мороженое постепенно тает и капает на стол.  
\- Жаль, что папа его не попробует, - печально говорит мальчик.  
\- Он передал, что ему очень жаль, что он не смог выполнить своего обещания, - глаза женщины-гуманоида смотрят на него ласково.  
Мальчик вздыхает.  
\- Так, значит, вы джедай? – Бен внимательно всматривается в выпуклую белую полосу, идущую вразрез с рисунком её лекку.  
\- Нет. Я была им когда-то, но оказалось, что их жизненная философия идёт вразрез с моей.  
Мальчик удивлён. Он переводит взгляд с лекку на её глаза, большие и синие, в углах которых собрались паутинки морщин.  
\- А так можно?  
\- Конечно. Джедаи - только одна философия из множества. Если ты чувствителен к Силе, ты не обязан придерживаться конкретных взглядов. _Вот ___что подскажет тебе путь. – Пальцы торгуты трогают его грудь прямо у сердца.  
Пока женщина-гуманоид по-детски облизывает ложку, глаза Бена то и дело возвращаются к белому шраму на лекку. Он знает, что лекку очень чувствительны. Наверняка эта рана причинила ей много боли.  
\- Этот шрам мне оставил тот, кого некогда я очень любила. И кто любил меня тоже, - отвечает на незаданный вопрос тогрута.  
\- Те, кто нас любят, никогда не причинят нам боль, - говорит ей Бен. Его голос кипит от возмущения. Он ни на секунду не сомневается в том, что говорит.  
Асока улыбается ему невыносимо грустной улыбкой, резко выделяющей все морщины на её лице.  
\- Хотела бы я, чтобы ты был прав, малыш. Хотела бы я, чтобы ты мог верить в это вечно.  
Когда их пиалы с мороженым пустеют, тогрута мягко говорит:  
\- Идём, я провожу тебя обратно.  
\- Мы ещё когда-нибудь встретимся? – спрашивает Бен. Он почти физически ощущает страдание от того, что тот, кто _понимает ___, снова от него уходит.  
\- Да. Так мне сказало видение. – Женщина гладит его по волосам. - Однажды ты должен будешь принять решение, от которого будет зависеть исход всего. И тогда я буду там. С тобой.

***

Он входит в воду ногами вперёд, и она услужливо расступается перед ним, смыкаясь над его головой. Одежда мгновенно намокает и начинает тянуть его на дно. Сначала мужчина избавляется от тяжёлого шлема, вслед за ним ко дну отправляется и его верхний плащ. Кайло хватает рукоятку своего меча в зубы и погружается глубже. Его глаза открыты, но это бесполезно – вода черна, как и ночь над поверхностью Эч-То. Он следует за зовом Силы, сматывает в клубок ниточку, тянущуюся к Рей, находит её на дне и тянет к поверхности. Поднимая их головы над водной гладью, Кайло оглядывается. Склон ближайшей скалы слишком отвесный, чтобы взобраться на него. Мужчина прощупывает пространство Силой, пытаясь найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Единственный позитивный момент, который он может отметить – Рей пока жива и без сознания. Если бы она отбивалась и барахталась в ужасе, это обеспечило бы смерть от утопления как ей, так и её спасителю. Из плохого он отмечает ужасную боль в боку от солёной воды и головокружение. Кайло был слишком занят спасением Рей, чтобы вспомнить о необходимости обратить боль в дополнительную Силу.  
Сила подсказывает ему, что прямо в надводной части скалы есть ниша, и Кайло направляется туда.

***

Ниша оказывается небольшой пещерой. Первым делом, выбравшись на берег, Кайло откидывает меч и приступает к оживлению Рей. Она вдохнула воду, когда лишилась чувств, но мужчина чувствует её сердцебиение сквозь Силу. Он кладёт руку на её солнечное сплетение и Силой выталкивает воду из её лёгких. Однако это не помогает ей задышать снова.  
«Значит, искусственное дыхание», - думает Кайло, и мысль эта пугает его даже больше, чем то, что Сноук может узнать об его своеволии. Он смотрит в лицо Рей, красивое в своей безмятежности, на её пухлые нежные губы, которые – он уверен – никогда не целовали чужих губ, и чувствует, как предательский жар начинает пульсировать внизу его живота. Это отвратительно. Он может обуздать Силу, управлять умами людей, но не способен усмирить собственное тело.  
Кайло наполняется ненавистью к себе до краёв, когда прикасается губами к её губам, чтобы вдохнуть в неё жизнь.

***

Она снится ему лет с девяти. Тысячи повторяющихся сюжетов с ней – девочкой в белой одежде со смешными пучками на голове. Сперва он наблюдает её как бы издалека, сияющую, нечёткую, далёкую. Но с годами сны меняются.  
Вот она уже девушка, смотрящая на звёзды ночью посреди пустыни. Она думает, что за ней прилетят, её спасут. Но никто не приходит. Он знает, что за ней не прилетят. Что за ним не прилетят тоже. Это горькие сны, но они гораздо лучше кошмаров, которые снятся ему обычно. Чудовища, которые разрывают его на части. Чудовища в чёрных плащах. Чудовища с красными мечами.  
Со временем он и сам становится одним из чудовищ из своих же кошмаров. И теперь он не просто наблюдатель – он участник её снов. Его спасительный мираж – её худший кошмар. В этих снах он гонится за ней со всем неистовством хищника, сметая всё на своём пути. Миллионы пейзажей: пустыни, леса, поля, снег и трава, песок и грязь – где бы он её не преследовал, она боится и ненавидит его. Потому что он реален. На неё обрушивается его ярость за то, что она одна может развеять его кошмары. За то, что тащит его вверх, хотя он хотел бы утонуть. Она раздражает его. Он преследует её и пытается убить, но никогда не настигает. Он даже не знает, сможет ли действительно замахнуться на неё мечом, если догонит. Но, к счастью, она всегда на шаг впереди.  
Она всегда представлялась ему кем-то особенным, поэтому он не может скрыть разочарования от того факта, что она просто мусорщица с планеты-помойки. Однако всего через пару минут, когда она отправляет его в ментальный нокаут, он понимает, что она действительно единственная в своём роде. И в этот момент чувствует внутри себя нечто, что незримо соединяет его с девочкой из его снов.  
С этого дня сны меняются опять. В них больше нет ни неба над пустыней, ни бесконечных погонь. Но есть Рей.  
Её обнажённое тело, переплетённое с его. Ощущения от возможности соприкасаться с кем-то каждой клеткой тела непривычные в своей восхитительности и заставляют изнывать от жажды большего. Его пальцы скользят по её коже беспрестанно, словно он боится, что она исчезнет, стоит ему остановиться. Его губы на изгибе её шеи обжигают кожу огненным дыханием. Он движется в ней на грани между жадностью и желанием растянуть момент на бесконечно долгое время, чувствуя, как она содрогается под ним, выгибается навстречу. Она впивается в его спину ногтями, притягивая к себе так близко, как только может, вынуждая входить быстрее и глубже. Её стон заставляет мурашки бежать по его спине, когда они чувствуют волну, снимающую копившееся всё это время в них напряжение – одну на двоих – и Кайло обрушивается на неё, тяжко дыша. Он так жалок, так хрупок в этот момент, что если она попытается его убить, не сделает ничего, чтобы помешать этому. Он боится, что сейчас, когда он так унизительно слаб, она оттолкнёт его, разрушит на мгновение воцарившуюся тишину в его голове. Но она не отталкивает. Лишь смыкает свои руки в замок на его пояснице.

***

Какими бы приятными ни были эти сны, он просыпается в ярости, чувствуя себя ужасно слабым, поверженным. То, что ему снится, никогда не произойдёт. Девочка из его снов ненавидит его так сильно, что это вряд ли можно чем-то исправить, но тело отзывается на её воображаемые прикосновения так, словно она прикасалась к нему на самом деле. Кровь стучит в висках. Пульсирует внизу живота. Непростительный промах.  
«Слабак!» - шипит он самому себе, садясь на койке. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шрам Асоки - отсылка к сражению Асоки с Дартом Вейдером, падаваном которого она была до его падения на тёмную сторону.


	2. И море поглотило нас и оставило безмолвными...

And I never minded being on my own  
Then something broke in me and I wanted to go home  
To be where you are  
But even closer to you, you seem so very far…  
_Florence + The Machine Wish That You Were Here_

***

Когда Рей приходит в себя, первое, что она делает – тянется к своему поясу, где обычно висит меч. Её глаза распахиваются от удивления, когда она не находит его там. Как и самого пояса. Девушка рывком поднимается в сидячее положение и осматривает себя. На ней нет верхней куртки и бриджей, только нижнее бельё и бандаж из лент, поддерживающий грудь. Неосторожное движение заставляет её морщиться от боли – удар о воду был сильным. Её лицо искажает гримаса ужаса, когда она видит в дальнем углу пещеры Кайло Рена, тоже в одних штанах.  
\- Что ты сделал со мной? – полный ненависти и ужаса голос Рей звучит с лёгким эхом.  
\- Ничего, - отвечает Кайло.  
Он чувствует, как Рей осторожно тянется к нему, недоверчиво прикасается к его мыслям, и он позволяет ей. Ей стоит увидеть то, что произошло. Стоит увидеть его глазами.  
\- Где мой световой меч? – цедит она сквозь зубы, косясь на рукоятку его меча, лежащего рядом с его перекрещенными ногами.  
\- У меня была возможность достать или его, или тебя. Думаешь, я сделал неправильный выбор?  
\- Зачем ты спас меня?  
\- Ты слишком хорошая ученица, чтобы позволить воде забрать твою жизнь.  
\- Я не твоя ученица!  
\- О, так ты ещё не поняла? Ты позаимствовала мои знания через связь, что мы разделяем. Как, по-твоему, ты смогла залезть мне в голову, использовать убеждение на штурмовике, сражаться со мной моей же техникой владения мечом? Даже Дарт Вейдер, который был Избранным, учился этому всему годами.  
\- Связь? – Рей неверяще фыркает. Судя по выражению её лица, ей неприятно разговаривать с Кайло. Через нитку передаётся её желание – видеть его мёртвым.  
\- Кстати, тебе стоило бы позаимствовать у меня навыки плавания. Во вселенной много океанов, в которые ты ещё можешь упасть, - Кайло усмехается криво.  
Глаза Рей сверкают яростью, когда она спрашивает:  
\- Почему я раздета?  
\- Одежда должна просохнуть. – Кайло кивает вбок, где на кусках гнилых деревяшек, принесённых морской водой, трещит и коптит от сырости огонь костра. Перед костром на песке лежит их одежда. – Это водная планета, а вода имеет свойство медленно аккумулировать и медленно отдавать тепло. К утру тут будет очень холодно.  
\- И что ты намерен делать, раз не собираешься меня убивать?  
\- Я уплыву отсюда, когда буду в состоянии, - Кайло приподнимает левую руку, обнажая полосу обугленной плоти вдоль всего его бока. – И сообщу Люку, где тебя искать.  
\- Люк…  
\- Жив. Я чувствую его присутствие в Силе.  
\- Предлагаешь довериться тебе? Поверить на слово, что ты поможешь Люку меня найти?  
\- У тебя нет особого выбора. Ты всё равно не умеешь плавать и не можешь сделать мне ничего такого, что я не смог бы отразить. Наши знания и возможности едины, помнишь?  
\- Но у тебя есть меч.  
Кайло поднимает меч с мокрого песка и смотрит на него несколько секунд задумчиво, как когда-то смотрел в глаза отцу, прежде чем насадить его на лезвие с ловкостью коллекционера, накалывающего бабочку на иголку. А затем – Рей застывает на мгновение в ступоре – швыряет рукоятку в море. Она плюхается в чёрную воду довольно далеко от входа в пещеру.  
\- Теперь мы на равных, - произносит Кайло.

***

Мужчина с сожалением признаёт, что тёмная сторона Силы, способная обратить его боль в мощь, не поможет ему выбраться из этой пещеры. Эффект от преобразования боли временный и скоро пройдёт, оставив его слабым и с кровоточащим ожогом в боку. Придётся вспомнить давно позабытые уроки Люка и прислушаться к столь ненавистному и гонимому отчаянно последние шесть лет свету. Кайло закрывает глаза и пытается найти его. Очень пытается. Но совершенно не может сосредоточиться. Он слышит настроение Рей, которое врезается в него пульсирующим потоком, словно волны, набегающие на каменистый утёс. Ненависть и страх. И ненависти на этот раз во много раз больше. Её чувства раздражают его. Он понимает, что его попытки выглядеть перед ней человеком были жалкими – после стольких лет кошмаров, которым он был причиной. Но это не может усмирить злость.  
Он сидит по-турецки, уперев локоть правой руки в колено, два пальца прижаты ко лбу, левая ладонь застыла над раной. Он чуть покачивается – для сосредоточения не хватает терпения. Никогда не хватало.  
Кайло открывает глаза. Рей сидит у догорающего костра, одетая в свою одежду, и ёжится.  
\- Можешь взять мою стёганку. Она наверняка уже высохла, - говорит он тихо.  
\- Мне не нужны твои подачки, тварь, - шипит Рей. Её мысли пульсируют в воздухе, задевая их нитку – ей тяжело считать его существом, если он ведёт себя как человек. Это смущает её, пугает, заставляет ненавидеть _меньше ___. А это совершенно не то, чего хочет её разум.  
\- Как пожелаешь, - бормочет он.  
Становится холоднее. Огонь почти догорел. Кайло приветствует холод – он облегчает боль. Боль очень мешает сосредоточению на светлой стороне – а может он просто разучился сосредотачиваться не посредством, а минуя физические страдания.  
После бесплодной попытки поймать в себе отголоски света, который был так навязчив, когда Кайло не желал его появления, мужчина испытывает отчаянное желание что-нибудь сломать. Он сжимает кулак, и каменный свод пещеры начинает крошиться.  
Рей реагирует мгновенно - смыкает невидимую хватку на его горле. Потому что всё ещё боится его и того, что он может с ней сделать.  
Пока она не задушила его окончательно, Кайло Силой поднимает её с места и подтаскивает к себе. Он швыряет её на песок рядом с собой, её хватка размыкается, но она старается Силой оттолкнуть его прочь. Кайло борется с ней, его вытянутые руки против её вытянутых рук. Потоки Силы, что они направляют друг на друга, равны, никто не может победить, и он это знает. Поэтому давление Силы остаётся прежним, а сам он неумолимо приближается, нависает над ней, лежащей в песке и напуганной, пока его ладони не сближаются с её настолько, что их можно сцепить в замок. Переплетя их пальцы, он пригвождает её к земле.  
\- Я не собирался причинить тебе вред, - говорит он тихо. Его дыхание щекочет её щёку и пахнет кровью – он ранен гораздо серьёзнее, чем кажется. Она со смесью отвращения и смущения на лице отворачивается от него. – И всё ещё не собираюсь.  
Его тело реагирует на её близость привычно и совершенно неуместно. Кайло кажется, что кровь приливает к его щекам, но на самом деле она вся, наверняка, опустилась вниз.  
\- Не пытайся больше убить меня, хорошо? – говорит Кайло почти шёпотом, но голос его предательски срывается.  
Рей поворачивает голову и смотрит ему в глаза. Она чувствует в нём что-то интересное, потому что внимательно вглядывается в его пылающее лицо и мягко докасается до нитки, которая звенит между ними. И, кажется, ей даже не нужно применять к нему чтение мыслей, потому что на её лице застывает изумлённая растерянность, как бы говорящая Кайло: «Как ты умудрился? Почему я?», когда она произносит:  
\- Ты… ты влюблён в меня.  
Кайло сглатывает и чувствует, как начинает дрожать. Слышать это из уст девчонки так же унизительно, как и слышать про свои же глубинные страхи, однако на этот раз причина другая – Рей высказывает ту его мысль, в которой он не мог признаться даже самому себе. Она впереди него на шаг. Её губы теперь, когда она повернулась, в такой соблазнительной близости к его собственным, что он чувствует, как его вены начинают гореть изнутри от невыносимого напряжения. Его глаза широко распахиваются, когда Рей подаётся немного вперёд и почти касается их. Кайло поспешно отворачивается и встаёт.  
\- Это не твои чувства, - говорит он быстро, не смотря на Рей. – Наши эмоции могут передаваться по нашей… связи. Это моё желание, не твоё. Ты меня ненавидишь.  
Рей, смущённая и обескураженная происходящим, смотрит на него во все глаза.  
\- Я лучше тебя знаю, что я чувствую, - гордо говорит она. Конечно же, он прав – она его ненавидит, но она не может себе позволить признать его правоту. Чудовище должно во всём чудовищно ошибаться. – И не ломай больше скалы, тогда я не буду тебя душить.  
Она отходит обратно к костру, он садится в ту же позу на том же месте и пытается сосредоточиться.  
Когда очередная попытка проваливается, он смотрит на Рей и замечает, что она в этот момент быстро прячет взгляд. Наверно, смотрела на него. Размышляла о нём.  
Голова начинает кружиться. Боль пульсирует сильнее. Без нужной медицинской помощи – или помощи Силы – у него есть все шансы умереть от заражения крови или от её потери. Через нитку до него доносятся обрывки мыслей Рей – совершенно очевидно, она думает о нём, и в её мыслях ненависть перемешивается с какими-то иными чувствами. Кайло не может дать им имени. « _Влюблён. Влюблён. Влюблён ___» - проносится в его голове её голос.  
Благодаря тому, что Рей натягивает нитку между ними, Кайло вспоминает об её существовании. Если Рей во время боя на Старкиллере питалась через него тёмной стороной, будучи в гневе, то, может быть, стоит попытаться воспользоваться ниткой для связи через неё со светлой стороной? Мужчина предпринимает очередную попытку – пытается сосредоточиться на спокойствии и свете, которые может ощутить через связь, не в своей душе, но хотя бы в её. Пока он прикасается к этому свету, в его голове всплывают образы девочки из снов, красивой и безмятежной, в белых одеждах, смотрящей на звёзды в ночном небе. Это пробуждает странное тепло в груди. А за теплом приходит светлая сторона Силы. Кайло прикладывает пальцы к ране. Боль утихает. Ему становится очень холодно, но он решает не отвлекаться, не уверенный в том, что, если этот контакт оборвётся, будет в состоянии его повторить.  
Кайло не знает, сколько он так просидел, на грани между сном и бодрствованием, убаюканный внутренним теплом Силы, когда из медитации его вырывает прикосновение к плечу грубой ткани. Мужчина открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть рядом с собой Рей, накидывающую стёганку ему на плечи. Сейчас, накрытый ею, он чувствует, насколько замёрз. И чувствует, насколько замёрзла Рей. Он приподнимает левую руку и разглядывает рану – она перестала кровоточить, а боль превратилась в неприятное покалывание в глубине мышц. Он отводит правую руку с полой его доспеха, предлагая Рей сесть рядом с ним и погреться. Рей косится на него. По её лицу заметно, как борется внутри неё замёрзшая мусорщица и полный ненависти к врагу воин-джедай.  
Мусорщица побеждает.  
Его рука соприкасается с её спиной, несмотря на то, что он пытается как можно меньше контактировать с Рей. Ему кажется, что он задыхается, но не уверен, из-за раны ли это.  
\- Ты не считаешь, что выбрал не ту сторону? – спрашивает она, наверно из-за того, что видела использование им исцеляющей джедайской практики.  
\- Я считаю, что выбор стороны – самая большая глупость, которую могут совершить нам подобные. Зачем сознательно ограничивать свою Силу, если ты можешь получить её всю? – Кайло этого не говорит, но в последнее время слова Асоки и его отца постоянно кружат хороводом в его голове.  
Рей молчит и ёжится под тяжёлой тканью доспеха. Ответ Кайло одёрнул её. Быть человечным – не всегда значит разделять общепринятые взгляды, но Рей это настолько поражает, что её мысли откатываются назад – рядом с ней сидит чудовище без маски. Раненное, испытывающее к ней странные чувства чудовище. С чего она вообще взяла, что он человек?  
\- Ты не можешь использовать светлую сторону, если меня с тобой нет, - насмешливо говорит она.  
\- Но ты всегда со мной, даже если нас разделяют галактики. Мы связаны, помнишь? – Кайло усмехается, и от резкого движения боль вспыхивает в боку с новой силой.  
Рей смотрит на него, молча и с чем-то во взгляде, похожим на жалость.  
\- Я могу помочь тебе залечить её, - замечает девушка, кивая на его рану. – Только для этого тебе придётся открыться. Максимально.

***

Глаза Кайло закрыты. Он чувствует, как от солнечного сплетения растекается обжигающий жар Силы. Холодная ладонь Рей лежит на его ране, которая пульсирует тёплыми волнами энергии. Он может назвать это подобием медиации – мысли настолько открыты и свободны, словно он сам – часть космоса. Последний раз с ним это случалось давно – лишь в самом начале обучения у Люка, до Сноука и его шёпота в голове.  
Но стоит её руке сорваться – неосторожно скользнуть вниз по его животу – как всё спокойствие и сосредоточение идёт прахом. В его мозгу тут же вспыхивают чувства, которые он испытывает, когда она ему снится, и сквозь нитку, что сейчас связывает их куда крепче обычного, они передаются ей.  
Когда её руки обвивают его голый торс, а её губы жадно впиваются в его губы, желание Кайло сделать всё то, что они многие месяцы делали в его снах, на секунду овладевает им. Его ладони проскальзывают под её куртку, губы отвечают на поцелуй и… Кайло отшатывается от неё.  
\- Это не твои желания. Сосредоточься на себе, на своих мыслях, - говорит он ей, выбираясь из-под стёганки и вставая.  
Рей стряхивает наваждение, провожая его настороженным взглядом.  
\- Почему… ты не воспользовался возможностью? – спрашивает она. Краем глаза Кайло замечает, как она дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до своих губ, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее.  
Кайло знает ответ, но не может его высказать. Как сказать ей, что мысль о единении с ней, как духовном, так и физическом, настолько владеет им, что ему это даже снится? Как сказать ей, что важная часть этих снов - то, что она _добровольно ___принимает его в свои объятия? Как донести до неё, что для монстра в маске эта добровольность жизненно важна?  
Рей не нужен ответ, на самом деле. Она всё понимает – и чувствует через натянутую нитку.  
\- Вернись ко мне, - произносит она тихо. И добавляет: - Мне холодно без тебя.  
Несколько минут промерив шагами береговую линию, мужчина возвращается к ней, забирается под стёганку и осторожно прижимает Рей за плечи к своей груди. Она не сопротивляется. Так теплее.

***

Когда рассвет на Эч-То только занимается на горизонте, Кайло просыпается. Он двигается бесшумно, как умелый охотник, чтобы не позволить Рей проснуться и увидеть, как он уходит. Стёганку он подтыкает под её бок – не прикрытый его телом, он был бы открыт ветру и холоду, которые могут нарушить её покой. Мужчина разглядывает рану в боку – никакой боли, лишь запёкшаяся корка крови, которая скоро отпадёт. Теперь он точно сможет доплыть до пологого склона скалы. Напоследок он подходит к кромке воды и закрывает глаза, протягивая вперёд руку. Действие сомнительное – толща воды слишком глубока, чтобы призвать световой меч на таком расстоянии, но Кайло чувствует в себе силу сделать это – и сосредотачивается. Меч – его собственность. Вещи должны возвращаться к хозяевам. Магистр ощущает нечто вязкое в глубине своего сознания, словно Сила ворочает что-то, увязшее в слизи, а затем вздрагивает, когда в его ладонь врезается холодный мокрый металл. Когда Кайло открывает глаза, он сперва даже не понимает, что произошло – в его руке вовсе не тот меч, который он надеялся призвать. Это меч, сделанный Энакином. Меч, который теперь использует Рей.  
Это, безусловно, что-то значит. Что-то важное. Но Кайло пока не может для себя решить, что именно. Он силой мысли опускает рукоятку фамильного меча рядом со спящей Рей и заходит в воду.

***

Когда солнце поднимается над горизонтом, ко входу в пещеру пришвартовывается Люк на маленьком хлипком судёнышке. И Рей очень радуется тому, что видит его живым и почти невредимым.

***

Сны Кайло опять сменяются. На этот раз – поле боя. Но это поле боя отличается от миллиона тех, где он выслеживал её, как волк овцу, охотился, словно за редким трофеем, старался напугать, причинить боль. Это поле боя – просто формальный повод для встречи. Кайло не собирается её пугать, а, скорее, хочет её общества. Если они не могут говорить словами, пусть тела, схлестнувшиеся в схватке, говорят за них.  
Кайло уклоняется от очередного её выпада, вращает меч, обманным движением обходя её блок, и останавливает алое остриё у её шеи. И чувствует что-то странное. Он приподнимает левую руку, помогая своей Силе жестикуляцией. Пытаясь _понять_. И когда понимает, выключает меч и кидает его на траву. Рей не раздумывает ни секунды – и голубой клинок останавливается в сантиметре от его горла. Кайло не пытается отстраниться, словно наслаждаясь болью от ожога, который наносит ему даже ещё не соприкоснувшееся с его плотью лезвие. Рей злится. И боится. Боится того, _что_ он почувствовал. Боится того, что он почувствовал это _первым_.  
Их половины нитки – его, тёмная со светлыми прожилками и её, светлая с тёмными – сплетаются внизу её живота в абсолютную, чистую Силу, не запятнанную, не разделённую на какие бы то ни было стороны.

***

Он всегда просыпается раньше, чем узнаёт, гасит ли она свой меч или же сносит им его голову. Но так даже интереснее. Кайло знает, что то, чем кончится этот сон, когда станет явью, зависит только от него и решений, которые ему предстоит принять. 


End file.
